


It's a Secret

by LucyEvans11



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bless Soldier's lil heart, Dorks in Love, Engineer too cute, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Human Names Used, Light Drinking, M/M, Medical Examination, Secret Relationship, Serious fluff, Strip Games, Suspicious Medic, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyEvans11/pseuds/LucyEvans11
Summary: Soldier and Engineer are trying to keep their relationship secret. A slight slip of the tongue from Soldier gets Medic suspicious. Engineer meanwhile tries to work out how to move to the next step with his oblivious boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction has been adapted from a section of a longstanding RP with my friend.
> 
> They play RMedic and REngineer. I play RSoldier and adapted the script to the fic you will hopefully enjoy~

Medic looked over his list of checkups still to complete. He had managed to finish Pyro without too many weird moments. Pyro didn’t seem to have any issues and was happy burning things in battle. Medic checked if Pyro wanted anything else to burn in between battles but they indicated they were content. Nothing more for him to do as he completed the medical and well being check. He sent Pyro on his way and took a breath. He started putting the file away and wondering who was next on his list. His train of thought broken by a knock on the door. Then again knock was a rather polite way of saying banged heavily on the door. He didn’t even need to look to know who it was.

“Just come in Doe.” Medic called out as he collected the next file. Soldier pushed open the door with such force to slammed against the wall with a loud bang. Medic cursing as Soldier marched in. The door swung closed behind him. He proceeded to the edge of the taped off waiting area and saluted. 

"READY FOR MEDICAL INSPECTION SIR!" He announced. Medic winced at the volume.

“Inside voice please Doe.” He almost begged.

“Understood! Inside voice!” Soldier replied. It may not of been the volume Medic wanted but it was a marked improvement. “Orders?” 

“Sit on zhe table and undress” Medic directed him to the examination table. He started to flick through Soldier’s folder. He paused for a moment before quickly spinning round to him. “But keep your underwear on! I don’t need to see all zhat again like last time”

"Understood!" Soldier saluted, chuckled to himself as he started undressing. Medic breathed a sigh of relief, reviewing his notes from the last examination. He sighed as he started to work through his normal checklist. Looking back, he was relieved that Soldier had kept his underwear on and his helmet. Medic didn’t have the patience to argue for him to remove the helmet that obscured his vision. The eye test will be another time.

“How have you been? Any issues with your breathing?” He sat opposite him, placing the end of the stethoscope on Soldier’s chest.

“No issue breathing this good American air.” Soldier replied happily. Medic listened to his chest, he knew Soldier had no issue with his breathing, considering how easily his voice carried across the battlefield. He moved to his heart.

“Any new pains since your last checkup?” Medic continued down his list in a slightly bored tone.

“None at all! I’d as fit as a… as a…” Soldier tried to remember the rest of the phrase. Medic could see him struggling.

“As fit as a fiddle?” He finished off the phrase.

“Yes! As a fiddle!” Soldier seemed pleased with himself. Medic pulled away and went to get the sleeve to check his blood pressure. He held it open for Soldier. After a bit of a blank stare he held out his arm. Sliding the sleeve on he started to squeeze the small hand pump. Matching his wristwatch as he continued.

“Any lightheadedness or any issues out in the field?”

“Only those Blu’s on the other side! Other than that no issues!” He reported. Medic wrote down the readings.

“Well from the looks of things you are the peak of physical fitness.” He scribbled down his notes.

“A soldier has to stay in peak fighting condition!” He beamed with pride. Medic reached the next question.

“Are you sexually active?” He asked as he prepped his watch. Time to check Soldier’s mental processing speed. Soldier took a moment to paused to think, not uncommon for him. Medic watched his watch to time.

"Yes!" He looked pleased with himself. Medic noted down the time before he realised what answer had been given. He glanced to Soldier quickly. He was still sitting on the bed, his legs swinging a little as he waited. This was the first time he had heard that answer from him. Soldier of all people. Soldier was the one getting active? He knew Scout always answered yes but that was clearly a lie. Soldier he was sure had no reason to lie about such things. The next question was with who? Though given who was on base, there was really only one suspect.

“Dell?” He threw out the name. Watching him carefully to see if he was right.

"Erm..." Soldier paused to think again. Taking longer to decide on his answer. "Secret!" He replied proudly. Well unexpected but there really was little question. Medic gave a small chuckle.

“Are you using protection?” He asked as he started to note down the new information.

"Yes!" Soldier replied quicker that time. Medic noted it down.

“And proper lubricants?” He glanced up again. This wasn’t strictly part of the examination. More for his own curiosity.

"Yes!" A little longer on that but still a quick reply. He pretended to write down the answer.

“Are you bumping helmets?” He was deliberately fishing now for an answer. Soldier looked confused by the statement. Taking a while to work out the correct answer.

“Ignore zhat” Medic distracted him with a wave of his hand. He went back to the normal check up. Soldier looked very proud of himself sitting in front of him. If only Sniper was as patient or well behaved as Soldier, his examination would be so much easier. “Do you have any problems getting an erection?”

"Not at all!" Soldier answered. Medic paused to see if Soldier was going to brag at all. Any information he’ll give away. Unfortunately for Medic there was no extra information.

“Alright” Medic cursed to himself as he couldn’t get anything out of him to confirm his suspicions. “Zhen I just need a blood sample from you and you can hurry off back to Dell.” Medic turned away get a needle prepped to take the sample. Maybe the use of his name would yield results.

“Is he next?” Soldier asked.

“What?” Medic was caught off guard.

“To go back to Dell. Is that so I can inform him he’s next?” Soldier asked, a very honest question. Medic slowly turned to him. His brain processing that even his subtle attempt had failed to get him any closer.

"Yes… That is why I said it." He walked to his side. Making quick work of extracting the sample. He put a cotton ball over the bleeding area and seemed finished. Fixing it in place with some tape. “You can get dressed now. “

"Thank you!" He near enough jumped off the table and marched to his neatly folded uniform. He started to redress. Medic glanced up to the clock while putting the sample away for safekeeping. He tried to hide the bitter edge to his voice. “Please send Dell here?” He looked over to the waiting area to see a fully clothed Soldier salute to him.

"Will do! Am I dismissed?"

“Yes you are dismissed.” Medic said a little irritated. He focused his attention on his clipboard as the door opened and closed. He tried to focus on his professional analysis. Soldier’s thinking time was getting longer when the topic was about Dell but any other subject he’s slightly quicker. It was interesting enough to look into. Though not getting that confirmation annoyed him. Maybe Engineer would be a little more willing to confirm what he suspected.

***

Soldier marched out of the Medbay feeling quite proud of himself. He had kept the secret from Medic. He suspected nothing! Well done Soldier! He made his way through the corridors of the base to Engineer’s workshop. Banging on the door and waiting outside for the reply.

“You can come in Jane.” Engineer called out to him. How did people always know it was him? He had only knocked on the door. He shrugged and headed inside the workshop. Engineer was sitting at his workbench. Tools out as he was making some adjustments to a turret. He looked up and waved him over to the desk with a smile. “How did your examination go?”

“I passed with flying colours!” Soldier said barked. Engineer jumped a little at the volume. Without even needing to say anything Soldier made sure to lower his volume before he spoke again. “I have a message from Medic. He requests your presence as your examination is next.”

“Thanks for passing on the message Jane.” He smiled now Soldier was using his inside voice. Soldier moved behind him and Engineer felt two arms wrap around him.

“What are you working on?” Soldier asked. Engineer chuckled.

“I noticed the lil guys were having issues reloading themselves. So I’ve been having a look at ‘em.” He leant back and flicked a switch. The turret revved up and started to scan for a target. Engineer picked up a small disk shooter and loaded it with some blue discs. “Now watch this.” He smiled as her fired past the turret. The little machine beeped and very quickly gunned down the small blue targets.

“It’s working great Sweetheart.” Soldier squeezed him gently. Engineer tried to hide the blush that had bloomed across his cheeks.

“Dagg Nabbit.” He chuckled. “I need to go see Medic. We’re gonna get caught.”

“He doesn’t suspect anything.” Soldier smiled confidently.

“Okay…” Engineer was going to judge that for himself. As much as he did love Soldier, he knew Soldier was not the sharpest tool in the shed. “I’ll see you later Jane.”

“Good luck with your inspection!” Soldier grinned. Engineer lead him outside of the workshop and locked up.

“Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone.” He smiled as he headed off to the Medbay.

“I honestly promise nothing of the sort.” Soldier shouted after him. Engineer shook his head as he grinned. Though he was suspicious of Medic. Soldier may think he got away with not blowing their cover, but Engineer had to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather nontraditional examinations. Medic’s questions may of been subtle but Engineer had spotted them and deflected as much as he could. It was though very clear that Medic suspected them. He managed to find Soldier at the firing range. Engineer took a few moments to admire Soldier working in the zone. Rocket launched was easily reloaded and thrown over his shoulder. Engineer couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter as he was reminded how strong his partner was. He wished that strength could be put to better use. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus on the issue at hand.

“Hey there Jane. How’s it going?” He asked casually. Soldier turned and gave him that big happy grin.

“Training has been very successful. More targets are being destroyed. Accuracy improved for next battle.” He reported to him.

“Well that definitely sounds like you have made good progress.” He smiled proudly. “Look, I need to check something with you.” He tried to focus. “When you spoke to Medic. Are you sure ya didn’t tell him about us? Or hint at it?”

"Huh?" Soldier thought for a moment. As Engineer had walked over to him he was using his inside voice. "I kept it a secret." He said happily

“We gotta be more careful. I think he’s onto us.” Engineer sighed.

"Right..." Soldier tilted his head. "Erm... Why is that bad again?"

“You know the Administrator doesn’t approve of… us doing this?” Engineer tried to reexplain this to him again.

“Why?” He asked confused.

“Because us… doing what we are doing… could mean we get distracted out in the field.” He said slowly. Soldier seemed to consider the words and took his time. A good sign he recognised this was a serious matter. Engineer walked towards him. “I know it ain’t good and I ain’t able to be as forward as ya about this.” he gestured to them both. “I guess I’m worried.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried about what would happen should this come out. Soldier seeing his actions nodded to him. 

"Okay. We are keeping it secret for the good of the team!" He said softly.

“And me, remember?” Engineer covered up his nerves with a chuckle. He was still in the toolbox about being with a man and not really ready to announce it to everyone. Engineer found himself being pulled into a very strong hug.

"Especially for you!" Soldier whispered gently to him. Engineer clung to him in that moment. Fighting a blush that could rival his uniform.

“Never change Jane.“ He gently let himself relax in the hug. Anyone else would have been scared of an enthusiastic hug from Soldier, but they were working on managing his strength as best as he can. It had taken a while, but Soldier was a great hugger, even if he squeezed a little to tight on occasion. 

"I will never change. I will continue to be me.” He smiled. Engineer could of spent the day there, but remembering where they were he squirmed a little. Soldier letting him go gently with a look of concern.

“I’m fine. The hug was just right.” He reassured him. “Wanna grab a beer?” He offered.

"Yeah!" Soldier nodded. “We have both had long days of work. We should celebrate our success!”

“You want to invite Tavish? He’s always a laugh.” Engineer suggested. It would look better if they drank with a group with Medic being as suspicious as he was.

"As long as I keep your company. Yes." Soldier replied.

“You can say no. You know depending on the company takin’ a drink can end very differently.” Engineer had a teasing hint in his voice. He could see Soldier was thinking about it. He wasn’t sure if he was being too subtle. 

"How bout... I get the drinks. And! I bring them to you?" Soldier finally spoke. Engineer wasn’t sure if the hint was completely lost on him, he hoped it wasn’t.

“Sounds like a plan.” Engineer chuckled as he turned away.

“I have not dismissed you yet.” Soldier said quickly. Engineer turned with a look of confusion. Before he was able to say anything Soldier pecked his cheek with the biggest grin. “Now you are dismissed.” Engineer blushed and didn’t argue. “I’ll see you in the workshop. I can get a deck of cards ready if we have company.”

“I shall gather supplies and company and meet you back at your workshop.” Soldier saluted him.

“I will see you soon.” Engineer waved him off as Soldier marched off back to the base. He chuckled to himself. What was he going to do with him?

***

Engineer headed back to his workshop to try and get himself under control. Dammit it he felt like a stupid teenager around Soldier. He hoped Soldier felt the same around him. Though he didn’t show it in the same way he did. He was certain he felt the same. Soldier expressed it in his own way. He started clearing up his workshop to distract him. If they were going to have company he had to make the room presentable. You would normally suggest meeting in the mess or other communal area for drinking with the team. But that was such a walk, he didn’t have an issue stumbling back drunk to his room. But he wouldn’t be able to carry a drunk Soldier all the way back here.

It wasn't long until he could hear Soldier on his way back. His voice carrying just as well as his companion. From the volume it sounded like he'd bumped into Demo on the way. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It looks like there will be company after all.” He felt a wave of relief. As much as he wanted to spend time with Soldier, he was planning to have that time after a few drinks have calmed his nerves. He heard them get to the door. Then Demo gave his goodbye and started to walk away. He didn’t catch why, Pyro’s name was mentioned. Were they spending time with them? His nerves returned as the door was pushed open by Soldier carrying a crate.

“What happened to Tavish?” He turned to face Soldier as he realised the size of the crate. “Dag nabbit how much do ya expect us to drink?”

"He has gone to randevu with Pyro. From his reports, there will be a bonfire out back." He put the crate down. Slamming his hand down on the top of it. "We are fully stocked for not just this day, but for many days to come!"

“Ever planning on leavin’ my workshop? Ya know if ya cleaned a little we could spend more time in your room too.” Engineer teased as he checked the crate. That was a lot of alcohol. He pulled out a few bottles and wandered over to the fridge. Hoping they’ll at least give them some time to chill. Soldier seemed to be thinking over his words.

"If that would make you happy. I shall schedule cleaning into my activities for next week." He saluted to him. Engineer shook his head with a grin as he took out two chilled bottles from Soldier’s last visit. Placing the two new bottles in to chill.

“Good to know yer stayin’ out the week. Explains the amount you got ‘ere.” He walked back and tapped the open crate with his foot. Soldier laughed. 

"A good soldier is prepared for anything! Gotta be prepared for extended social hours off the battlefield!" He said proudly. Engineer couldn’t fault his logic and he handed one of the bottles to Soldier. He quickly got the cap off easily. Soldier did the same though made a bit of a mess. Engineer walked to the more social area and dropped down onto the sofa. Pulling his goggles down to hang around his neck. Looking up to Soldier and raising his bottle. 

“I guess we can drink to no crazy devices from doc this time around” Engineer smiled.

"To no crazy devises." Soldier agreed as he held up his drink. Walking over to gently knock it against Engineers. They both took swigs.

“I’ve got one of those documentaries you like on video. We could sit and watch it?” Engineer suggested. Soldier didn’t even need to voice a reply. He practically dove onto the sofa and sat waiting excitedly. Engineer smiled and picked up the remote. Flicking the tv on and hitting play. Relaxing against Soldier as he drank. The documentary covered the Civil War. It may sound like a silly thing to watch given the current circumstances, but he knew it made Soldier happy. It was always interesting for him to see how far technology and engineering had come since battles were fought on horseback. He couldn’t imagine they trying to fight the BLUs on horseback. Despite seeing this video so many times before, Soldier was glued to the screen. Drinking, cheering and booing as the battles progressed like he was watching a sports game. Engineer enjoyed the small break. Occasionally getting up to fetch them both full bottles as they drank. The credits started to roll up the screen. Engineer picked up the courage to ask.

“So what contest are we going for now? Last time it was who could get naked faster and I have no idea where the honey came from but I ain’t complainin’.” He didn’t know what possessed him to open with that.

"It will always be a mystery." Solder grinned.

“Then what will it be this time?” Engineer tried again. Hoping Soldier would take the lead.

"Erm... hmmm... what do you wanna do?" Soldier asked him. Not quite the response he wanted.

“I have a couple of ideas but nothin’ for a smooth transition into… well… it.” His room was near enough attached to the workshop so it wasn’t far to his bed.

"Okay... how about a game of top military tactics and out thinking your opponent?” Soldier pulled Engineer into him.

“And what game are you thinking?” Engineer asked almost hesitantly.

“Rock paper scissors?" Soldier laughed. Engineer felt a wave of relief. That he could play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos! It really means a lot to see them. Second chapter is now up!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic. Things are gonna start heating up in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

“What are the stakes?” He asked as he wriggled out of Soldier’s hold.

"If losing clothing is the aim. Then each loss constitutes the removal of an item of clothing." He set out the rules, though his tone was not as authoritative as it normally was. Engineer was glad to see he was relaxing.

“Sounds fair to me partner.“ He shuffled to face him. Moving his hands ready to start the game. Soldier put down his drink to mirror his actions. They both did the three taps before throwing out their choice. Engineer threw out a rock on his first go. Soldier grinned wider as he had thrown down paper. “Ok ok. You got me. Beginner's luck.” Engineer took off his hat and pulled off the goggles to put them on the table behind him. Soldier looked proud of himself.

“And now the tactics begin!” He announced as he readied for the next round. Engineer tried to think of his next move. Trying to predict what Soldier was going to play. They threw down the next game. Engineer switched and threw out paper this time. Annoyingly Solder was grinning back with scissors. Soldier relaxed back and took another swig of his drink.

“I’ll get ya next time.” Engineer moved to kick off his boots. He could take these losses. These were just little things. They went for the next round. This time Engineer threw out scissors. He couldn’t stop a laugh as he beat Soldier’s paper. Soldier kicked off his boots, mirroring Engineer. “See. I said I’d get you back.”

“You may have won this battle. But you haven’t won the war!” Soldier threw down scissors. Engineer had thrown down the same. There was a small pause. 

"A tie… the only honorable way is to both take the loss." Soldier pulled off his socks. Engineer joined in discarding his socks. They were both dropped to the floor near the sofa next to their discarded boots. 

“I’d say that’s a fair call.” Engineer took another quick swing of his beer before throwing down a rock. What were the chances that Soldier had also thrown down a rock? Apparently very high as that’s exactly what happened. “Gotta go further” Engineer sighed as he took off his red shirt even if it was tricky with his overalls. Luckily he had a white one underneath. Soldier was doing the logical thing of removing items going up his body so Engineer had the joy of watching Soldier escape his trousers. Smirking as the overly patriotic America’s flag boxers were revealed. “If we ever play truth or dare again, I’ll dare ya to wear Russian flag boxers.” he settled in for another round.

"You'll have to supply them. I only own good ol' America boxers!" Soldier laughed as he took a drink.

“Luckily I know where to get some “ Engineer to the opportunity to drink before throwing down some scissors. Soldier laughed louder as he had also thrown down scissors. Engineer took off his belt next. Sliding that out and dropping it to the pile of discarded garments. Soldier also undid the belt from his waist. Putting that onto the ground. His ammo belt now just resting on his shoulder.

“At least we are going even.” Engineer drank some more and prepped for the next round. He noticed the ammo belt resting on Soldier’s shoulder. The next round he threw down a rock. The chain was broken as Soldier threw scissors. Finally another win. “Well look at that.” he smirked up at Soldier.

"Guess you won that round." He took off the strap around his shoulder and dropped it to the ground.

“Hold on there. I expected your shirt next.” He challenged him. Soldier looked blankly at the belts and back to Engineer.

"My belt was above my shirt." He answered.

“The strap is a part of your belt. You took that off last round. Ya trying to cheat?” He raised an eyebrow.

"They are two separate articles. You scared you won't win next round?" Soldier challenged back. Engineer took another gulp as he shuffled over to Soldier. Soldier shuffled back a little clumsily. Engineer chased him and ended up straddling him. Blushing a little as he began to unbutton the huge red shirt. 

“I think yer cheating. Come on, play fair.” He teased. To Engineer’s relief Soldier didn’t try to fight him off. He huffed and sulked a bit as he let him undress him. 

"I shall accept this on one condition!" He suddenly piped up. Engineer paused for a moment.

“And what is that?” He asked a little nervously as he looked down to Soldier.

"I get to undress you next." He grinned up at him.

“Deal.” Engineer couldn’t deny that request. He took his time as he removed the red jacket. There was no denying he took the chance to run his hands over Soldier’s chest as he did so. Soldier lay beneath him in his white top and American boxers. Helmet still firmly on his head. 

“Your turn” Engineer moved to shuffle back but soon found himself on his back with Soldier above him. Soldier looked away for a moment. Looking over the piles of clothes that had been building up.

"Should we continue our game or just undress each other?" Soldier asked a little nervously.

“For someone who has no problem giving orders. You sure can turn shy.” Engineer reached out to gently turn the other back to look at him. He started to see the blush of Soldier’s cheeks.

"They don't train you for these sorts of situations." He said softly.

“I know but we have gone through this before.” Engineer tried to comfort him. “You know what to do.”

"I know... still catches me off guard." Soldier admitted. Engineer wrapped his arms around Soldier’s shoulders and gently tugged him down for a kiss. This kiss was awkward and nervous from Engineer as his nerves started to get the better of him. It felt like a switch was flicked for Soldier. He returned the kissed passionately almost out of nowhere. Pulling him close in that moment. Engineer was caught off guard by the sudden change of pace but melted into it. He shuffled as he removed his hardhat off as he started to get a little hot under the collar. Soldier soon pulled back with a grin.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Engineer said flustered.

"Awwww but I can't help but smile with you!" Soldier teased.

“How about ya kiss me again?“ Engineer mumbled in his own huff. Soldier didn't need anything else as he kissed him passionately. Engineer couldn’t stop the gasps that escaped him as Soldier moved to his neck. He tried to loosened his overalls as a hint for soldier to help him remove them. It took a little bit but Soldier picked up the hint. Pulling back to give him space so he could undress him. It took a bit of shuffling round and repositioning but Soldier managed to remove the overalls. Engineer tried to hold it together as he revealed some american themed boxers just like Soldier’s. It had been so hard to procure them and keep them hidden. Not what he would wear normally, but he didn’t get them for that. Seeing Soldier's face lit up at the sight of them, that was what he’d bought them for. Engineer turned red and looked away from him. He did not expect Soldier to see them today, nor for them to get such a reaction. “Not a word.”

"Our secret." Soldier returned to kissing his neck. Engineer tried to wriggle out of the remains of the overalls, kicking them to the floor. He moved his hands to Soldier’s remaining top. Tugging at it to indicate he wanted it off. Soldier got this message a lot quicker. Engineer took Soldier’s helmet as he removed his top. He made sure to put the helmet back into Soldier’s head once the top had hit the floor. He smiled and tugged off Engineer’s remaining white top. Once they were down to just their underwear, Soldier cuddled up to him again. Engineer returned the hug. He took the lead this time and found a spot on soldiers neck to nibble. Soldier shuddered under the attention. Engineer had learnt where Soldier's sensitive spots were. Annoyingly Soldier’s uniform normally made it very difficult to reach these points. So he was going to make the most of the opportunity he had. Hearing Soldier’s breath catching as he teased him felt so good.

“What do ya think mister Doe shall we go all the way tonight?” He asked.

"If that's the way it goes Mr Conagher. I would have no problem." He grinned down to him.

“Let’s try havin’ you show me the real american way.” Engineer felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “God it feels weird sayin’ stuff like that.” he tried to hide his face. Soldier chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"It does sound weird, but do not fear! I have probably said weirder." He looked proud. Engineer couldn’t help but laugh. His embarrassment subsiding.

“You have, but nothin’ related to this ‘ere situation.” He looked up at Soldier.

"Not yet." He gave him a grin.

“I don't think there is anythin’ you can say that is more weird than me tryin’ to be romantic or teasin’.” Engineer chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Did he take that as a challenge? Soldier looked to him proudly. "I tried to read up on our situation. The words didn't make sense... but I understood the diagrams."

“You tried to read up on… This?!?” That did catch Engineer off guard.

“Yes. I tried to read, then I remembered I can’t read too well.” Soldier still seemed proud of himself. Engineer was proud of him for trying.

“Well… what did the diagrams show?” He asked, encouraging Soldier.

"Okay!" He thought about it for a moment. "Do you have any lubricating stuff for humans?"

“I have all the lubricants “ He laughed.

"Good. Because from what I could work out. It is very important!" Soldier said with conviction.

“That’s how it didn’t hurt when we had fun last time.” Engineer tried to shuffle up to sitting.

"Yes. I remember." Soldier blushed a little at the memory. "Next we need a stable surface. Ideally one that can support both of us."

“A crate wasn’t the best idea but I think a bed is better.” Engineer chuckled at their previous misadventure. That had been fun when the broken crate was discovered and the rumor of the box ghost circulated for a while.

"Affirmative! I can confirm. In the diagrams. There was a picture of a bed." Soldier reported. Engineer did wonder where this book Soldier had found was.

“Well in that case, I think we should move to my room.” He offered.

“That sounds like a great plan!” Soldier grinned. It took him a moment to realise he had to get off of Engineer before they would be able to change location. Shuffling back off of him he moved to finish his drink. Engineer was able to get to his feet, though he hurriedly grabbed the pile of clothes that had built up between them.

“I can’t leave the workshop untidy.” Well that was his excuse. Really he didn’t want any of the other team members walking into the workshop and jumping to the obvious conclusion if there were two discarded uniforms on the floor. Soldier just nodded as he necked the bottle. Engineer started heading to his room just off the side of the workshop. Soldier soon followed him, though Engineer knew that was the point of no return.


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked into Engineer’s bedroom, though just like the rest of the bunks, the room was fairly simple. A simple bed, a window to one side. Desk and boxes in the corner filled with personal items to Engineer. The room was clearly organised as there wasn’t a single thing out of place. 

“I’ll get what we need.” He walked over to a small set of boxes and started shuffling through them. Luckily he was prepared for the occasion, trying to get these on base without Medic noticing had been a nightmare. 

"Now you listen here bed. I trust you to be respectable.” Soldier’s voice distracted him. Engineer glanced over his shoulder to see Soldier pointing at the bed. “You may have served loyally for many years but today. Today you will be tested."

“It’s been holdin me up for years so I think it’ll do.” Engineer chuckled as he continued to search, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"I just want to make my position clear to it." Soldier was still looking at the bed. Glaring at it like he was waiting for a response. Engineer got up and walked over to him.

"I believe it knows its place." He chuckled.

"It does now." Soldier rested his hands on his hips. Happy with his successful talk with the bed.  
Engineer chuckled and put the items on the small nightstand at the end of the bed before climbing onto it. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Soldier. 

“Now that the bed knows it’s place. How about me? What did the book say about yer partner?” He asked. Part teasing, part genuinely curious. Soldier paused for a moment and looked around the small room.

"Well... it said I should of taken you out for food. I think I missed that part." He looked down.

“We had beer. That’s enough.” Engineer tried to reassure him. “What’s the next step?” smiled as the other moved closer. His heart racing as Soldier leaned in and kissed him. 

"It looked like I had to touch you. Make you relax and get you ready." With that he gently nudged the other to relax and lie back as he sloppily kissed Engineer’s neck. Soldier and Engineer managed to lose their balance and ended up in a bit of a heap on the bed. They reset quickly with Soldier stradelling Engineer. Engineer felt a little awkward laying down knowing he wouldn’t be the prepping one this time. He was going to have to trust his partner. He sucked up his nerves and faced soldier like a man. Soldier climbed above him and with great control, ran his fingers over his skin. Engineer could tell Soldier was doing everything he could to be gentle.

“Tell me Soldier, what does your book say next?”

"The book showed my mission..." He gently brushed Engineer's cheek. "Is to make you feel good."

“How about ya don’t think of me as a mission. “ Engineer chuckled nervously as wrapped his arms around him. Soldier grinned to him. 

"You mean more to me than any mission."

“That sounds better.” Engineer tried to relax. Though his breathing hitched as Soldier’s hand gently moved over his crotch. Engineer’s reaction was far stronger than he expected as the smallest touch from Soldier had him struggling to keep moans in. Soldier gently rubbed the fabric. “Dag nabbit That feels good~”

"As much as I love the design. If you get these off I can do more." Solder grinned. He moved fingers up to the waistband. He gently started to tug down the fabric. Engineer shuffled up to assist him. His length stood proud. Soldier took a breath and used all his resolve to be gentle and softer. His fingers slowly wrapping around him as he gently started to stroke him. Engineer moaned louder, trying to hide the blush with his arm. Soldier nudged his arm away to kiss him gently. Engineer kissed him eagerly. His arms wrapping around Soldier and pulled him down. At least like this Soldier couldn’t see Engineer’s blush as easily. He kept a steady pace with his hand. Soldier’s own excitement was becoming clear. Engineer was gently rolled his hips in time with the other’s hand. Though he was getting a little desperate for his release already. "You look so good." Soldier panted. "I hope I can be the man you want and deserve."

“Jane you already are more than I deserve.” Engineer smiled

"Thank you Dell. You are more than I could ever hope for." Soldier nibbled his neck.

“Aww shucks.” Engineer blushed.

"Shall we... go to the next stage?" Soldier teased him.

“Yes please.” He begged. Soldier chuckled and released him, causing Engineer to whimper. He shuffled back and got out of his own boxers. He was very excited and from his size, lube was definitely needed. “I’ll need to find some of these books too. That way I can return the favor. I mean better than last time.” Engineer was babbling out of nervousness as Soldier started to look around.

"I'll shall see if I can find it." Soldier located the bottle and picked of lube. Staring at it as he tried to open it. Though the small delicate cap had other plans.

“Need help?” Engineer asked with a grin.

"Yes please." Soldier admitted defeat and held the bottle out to him. "It clearly was not intimidated by me."

“Let me show it who’s boss” he chuckled and seemed to relax and enjoy the small relief he had been gifted. He chuckled over Soldier’s thought process. With a little bit of fiddling he managed to get the cap off and passed it back “I have a feelin’ it’ll submit to ya now.” Soldier accepted it back and seemed pleased he was able to get to the much needed substance. He sat down on the bed and took a breath. 

"If it hurts or want me to stop. Just give the order." He looked to Engineer. "I am really bad at realising these things. Please tell me if I need to change action." Engineer nodded to him. 

“I will. But know Jane… that I trust ya.” He reassured him.

"Okay." Soldier seemed a little nervous. He took a breath before starting to slowly coat and ease a finger inside him. Engineer tensed up as closed his eyes tightly. This was a whole new experience for him. Despite Soldier being so gentle with him, he couldn’t help but shuffle a little. Soldier moved slowly and watching and gauging Engineer’s reaction. Making sure he moved slowly but firmly. Engineer kept shifting position as he couldn’t get used to the intrusion. 

“It feels so weird. Was it like this for you last time?” He asked.

"It was very strange." Soldier confirmed. "After a while it starts to feel good." Taking comfort from his words, Engineer tried to relax. He took some deep breaths as he opened his eyes again to look at Soldier 

“Alright. I trust you.” His breathing calmed too. Soldier slowly prepped and adding liberal amounts of lube to make them slick as possible. Engineer managed to settle his nerves and true to Soldier’s word, he did start to enjoy it. Moaning softly as Soldier worked. Soldier seeing this as a good sign and happy he was enjoying it. He started to pick up a little bit of speed. Engineer’s moans and gasps came falling from his lips faster and louder.

"It good?" Solder grinned.

“Startin’ to yeah.” He panted though he was enjoying it far more than he was saying.

"Good." He smiled as he got ready to add a second. More lube as he gently pressed the second digit in. Engineer’s breathing hitched.

“W-will I be able to take this?” He as nervously. 

"I hope so. Otherwise we can't get to the last step." He tried to reassure him. "Don’t worry Sweetheart, I'll be gentle." He kissed him gently.

“I appreciate it.” he kissed back, smiling back to the other for a bit as he tried to become comfortable again. Soldier pressed the second digit in slowly and gradually eased it in.

“Hold it!” Engineer called out. Soldier quickly stopped and just held position. Looking to Engineer with concern and waited for instructions. “Just...” Engineer look up to his partner as he had really tensed up. “Please help me relax.” Engineer begged him. Soldier doing his best not to move his arm starting to kiss him softly.

"You're doing great. Take your time." He kissed his cheek and moved to gently pepper his neck with smaller kisses. Engineer held onto the sheets with one hand, the other caressing Soldier’s cheek when he came up to kiss him. 

“I’m tryin.’” Engineer smiled as he kissed him again and slowly felt himself beginning to relax. Soldier stayed kissing him, not moving forwards until Engineer had given him the go ahead. “Okay… I think I’m good.” Engineer panted. Soldier nodded to him and slowly continued to ease the second finger in. There was a very noticeable stretch for Engineer, but it didn’t feel as painful as before. Now he was more relaxed it felt a lot better. Soldier was able to gently increase his speed. Engineer lying back on the bed as he began to pant again. He could feel every movement of his partner and it was so exciting. Soldier thrust the digits gently as he could feel Engineer relaxed and enjoying it. He moved to the next step and started to stretch him slowly. Engineer gasped and moaned. Soldier reassured him as they both knew this was a much needed step. They took their time as Soldier took his time with him. He wanted this to be special. Part of him wanted to rush in and push forwards, but he knew he needed to put in the prep and time. Engineer moaned softly and gasped as he started to get desperate. He moved against soldiers fingers as he craved the attention.

"You ready partner?" Soldier asked with excitement. Engineer nodded up to him still with a heavy blush. Soldier slowly pulled his fingers away. Engineer whined as Soldier left him. He wanted him back so badly. He quickly propped himself up to see what Soldier was doing. Soldier had moved back to open the condom. Engineer smiled as he realised what Soldier was doing. 

“Thanks for carin’ about safety.“ He smiled.

"That's all I want for you." Soldier reassured him.

“There’s a reason I wear a hard hat.” He moved his hand to knock on his helmet. Only to realise a little too late he’d left it in the other room as he knocked on his own head. Soldier chuckled as Engineer blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment.

“You are adorable.” Soldier moved forwards and kissed his forehead. Engineer flushed more as Soldier lined himself up against Engineer. Soldier looked a little nervous as he tried to focused. The Texan moved his eyes up to look at Soldier as he felt Soldier brush against his entrance.

"Ready?" Engineer looked up to him.

“I’m ready.” Soldier nodded. “Are you?”

“I’m ready too.” Engineer took a deep breath. He moved a hand to caress Soldier’s cheek. “Just relax. I’m sure you’ll do fine “

"Okay." Soldier took a deep breath. "Here goes..." he started to ease himself inside as he gasped. Engineer was surprised at how different it felt from Soldier’s fingers. He was definitely bigger. As he felt the gentle stretch he gasped and moaned. His moans and pants mixing with Soldiers as he slowly eased in and out of him. Soldier gently tried to push a little deeper each time. Making sure that Engineer wasn’t in any pain. Engineer clung to the bed beneath him. Panting heavily as he slowly got use to the sensations. Once Soldier was fully sheathed inside him Engineer broke his silence.

“H-Hold it there.” He moaned. To his joy Soldier stayed deep inside of him. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to be filled up by his partner. He reached up to cling to Soldier. “I’m sorry I was impatient with ya last time. I should have taken it more slowly.” He didn’t realise how much prep was really needed. Now experiencing it himself, he would be happy to take all the time in the world.. “I feel so full” He needily moaned as he gently moved against him. Giving him the go ahead to move.

"It's alright. You feel so good." Soldier moaned as he kissed him. "I hope you get to return the favour."

“I’ll definitely make it up to you.” Engineer promised as he returned the kiss with the little self control he could muster. 

"Roger that." Soldier grinned. "For now... let's make this a night worth remembering." Soldier started to pick up the speeds in his thrusts. Engineer let go of his worries and lived in the moment. Being pinned down by the other as moans and gasps escaped him with every thrust. Soldier, true to form, was a very loud lover. His moans and grunts filled the room. There was no question he wasn’t enjoying himself. As he started to lose himself, Engineer could feel Soldier moving harder and faster against him. Engineers more quiet gasps and moans were interrupted by a particularly loud and guttural moan. Soldier had hit something that set his whole body on fire. Soldier could tell he’d hit the jackpot and shuffled to make sure he his that same spot again and again. Engineer dug his nails into the mattress and sheets beneath him as he started to feel himself come undone. Completely at the mercy of his partner. He found himself begging for Soldier to keep going as he felt the tension build up. Soldier gripped him harder and went harder against that spot. Engineer cried out as everything went white for him. The long cry broke a little as all his tension released and he had made a mess between them. Soldier bucked quickly as he hit his peak. Engineer’s moan drove him over the edge as he hit his climax and released inside his partner with a moan that could probably of been heard by at least half the base. He shook as he slowly collapsed onto Engineer, rutting inside him as the last few waves of the aftershock washed over him. Engineer’s arms wrapped around him lazily. He was still trying to recover from his experience. The warmth from the action, though he was starting to feel the slight sting of being stretched out as much as he was, not that he was complaining. At least the clean up was only on him, the condom keeping Soldier sorted. Though he definitely wanted to do that again without the safety. That though will be another time. Soldier nuzzled into his neck as he slowly slid out of him. Lying next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was amazin’ Jane.” Engineer managed to pant as he wrapped both arms around the other. Soldier looked to him with a grin.

"It really was Dell." He pecked his cheek.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sit properly for the rest of the day.” Engineer chuckled. “Can’t sit at my workbench after this.” Soldier chuckled softly. 

"Well I guess you'll just have to stay in bed." He laughed. “I will not get Medic to check you over.”

“I think that is a very good idea.” Engineer chuckled as that really would give the game away. “Too bad we left the beer out there.” He looked at the door. Soldier turned to look at the door.

“I could go and retrieve some beverages for us." He cuddled up to him. Engineer shuffled a little.

“Hold up there partner. We have a mess to clean up.” He blushed a little as he looked down to see the mess he had made. That was a lot more mess than what he normally had to deal with. Soldier looked down too and noted down he needed to remove and dispose of the condom.

"Sure." Soldier kissed him. “I shall retrieve some cleaning equipment.”

“Just tissues will do the job.” Engineer chuckled as he lay back. “There should be some in the drawer next to the bed.” Thank goodness he was prepared for this sort of stuff. He lay back as Soldier rolled to look for the tissues he had been advised of.

“I have located the box!” Soldier announced, his voice definitely weakened by the event. He pulled the box out of the draw and offered Engineer some tissues.

“Thank you.” Engineer accepted the tissues and started to clean himself up. Soldier sat up to deal with the condom. Sliding it off, tying it up and dropping it in the bin. He cleaned himself up with the tissues. As Soldier stood up and tried to gain his balance.

“I shall retrieve the beverages!” He started to walk, a little awkwardly, to the door.

“Okay.” Engineer answered him. Then lack of warmth and presence hit him quickly. He threw the tissues in the bin and curled up. Quickly trying to cover himself with a blanket. Without Soldier there he felt very exposed. Especially as he was without his goggles and hardhat. To his relief Soldier returned quickly. Placing the fresh beer near the bed. He shuffled back onto the bed and pulled Engineer into a close hug.

“Yer spoilin’ me.” He blushed as he let Soldier under the blanket. Pressing up against him to share his warmth.

"You deserve being spoilt." Soldier started nuzzling. They shuffled under the blankets so Soldier was spooning Engineer. After all that had happened, Engineer felt far happier and safer in Soldier’s arms.

“Yer gonna be grinnin’ for the rest of the week aren’t ya?” He teased him.

"Affirmative!" He cuddled him closer.

“So which way did ya think you prefer? Me or you being inside?” Engineer knew it was an awkward way to phrase it.  
"I cannot make a call on that. There is not enough evidence." Soldier chuckled. "I think we'll need a round 2 to decide." Engineer laughed.

“Of course you’d say that.” He grinned. “We’ll see how it goes.”

"Yeah." He cuddled him. Yawning softly behind him. Engineer shuffled round to face him. Finally removing that helmet that he did wonder how he’d let the other keep on. He gently ran his hand over the buzz cut. 

“Relax. You’ve done the hard work. You deserve to rest.” Engineer said softly to him. Soldier nodded to him. They cuddled together under the blanket. Engineer smiled and he turned away and snuggled back into him. Soldier curled around Engineer, nuzzling back into his neck. Engineer knew there was no fight left in him so he let Soldier drift off to dream. He knew when Soldier had fallen asleep as the guy started snoring softly. Engineer thought over the events of the day. The exam, the firing range, the workshop and then… he couldn’t believe it. He never thought this day would come. It wasn’t exactly as he’d imagined, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. It took him awhile to start drifting off. Though he wriggled round to look to Soldier. Seeing Soldier so calm, so quiet was like a small miracle. A side of Soldier that only he would get to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos! 
> 
> Sorry for long delay in this last chapter. Life happened. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Hope to post again soon~


End file.
